Wszyscy na jednego
Wszyscy na jednego to czterdziesty trzeci odcinek z serii Karl 10: Spadkobierca Omnitrixa. Został napisany przez użytkownika Benios912. Streszczenie Karl po jednodniowej przerwie wraca do akcji, jednak odkrywa także, że nie każdemu można ufać. Wiele wrogów powraca? A może wiele WROGA powraca? Tennyson napotyka przy tym wiele problemów... Fabuła Bellwood, dzień. Karl i Katie Miko wracają do bazy gawędząc sobie przy okazji. Chłopakowi zdecydowanie poprawił się humor dzięki tej przerwie. Po dotarciu na miejsce Karl zauważa potłuczone okno. -''Katie, wróć do domu szybko. Tu może być niebezpiecznie.'' -''Dobrze, Karl. Uważaj na siebie!'' - odpowiada Katie. -''To ten kto to zrobił powinien uważać na mnie...'' Karl wchodzi do środka bazy i widzi Hydraulików rozmawiających z Corronem. -''Więc opisz mi dokładnie sytuację, co się stało.'' - mówi Hydraulik Kelp, po czym zauważa Tennysona i dodaje - O! Karl, chodź no tu. Wiele wydarzyło się podczas twojej nieobecności. -''Mnie nie było zaledwie dzień i już widzę stłuczone okno i mase Hydraulików?'' - mówi Karl z nutką sarkazmu po podejściu do Kelpa. -''Przepraszam, że przerywam, ale czy mógłbym opowiedzieć wam co się stało?'' - pyta Corron. -''Oh, wybacz. Karl, pamiętasz Corrona? Przez pojawienie się nowego przybysza z kosmosu pojawił się poza więzieniem i pomagał oddziałowi pierwszemu Strażników, który... zaginął. Właśnie miał nam opowiadać szczegóły...'' - odpowiada Kelp. -''Co!? Jet i Gravity zaginęli!? Natychmiast gadaj gdzie są!'' - krzyknął na Corrona Karl, po czym się uspokoił i dodał - Przepraszam... Po prostu powrót po jednodniowej przerwie z wiadomością, że moi przyjaciele gdzieś zaginęli... Ech... Może najlepiej zacznij opowiadać. -''Rozumiem twoją złość Karlu... Ale zaczynając. Jak powiedział wcześniej Kelp odwiedził nas nowy przybysz... Nazywa się Al'Summ, ma dosyć specyficzne moce, które w skrócie polegają na teleportacji losowych istot żywych w miejsce jego pobytu. Jak pewnie się domyślasz, to tak sie wydostałem. Ten obcy jest dosyć cenny, bo polowali na niego Sam Badass oraz Mattech. Po powrocie do bazy Sam Jet i Gravity dali mi polecenie abym zaprowadził Al'Summa do schronu. Zrobiłem więc tak i po powrocie zastałem zdemolowaną bazę główną i brak przyjaciół...'' - opowiedział to sojusznikom Corron. -''Porozmawiam z tym całym Al'Summem, a potem zbadam miejsce zbrodni.'' - mówi Tennyson. -''Pomóc?'' - pyta się Corron. -''Przyda się pomoc, dzięki.'' - odpowiada pozytywnie Karl na propozycję Pyronita. Bohaterowie udają się do Al'Summa, który znajduje się w schronie. -''Jeszcze Cię tak dobrze nie znam, więc lepiej zostań na zewnątrz.'' - mówi do Corrona Karl. -''Rozumiem, mam nadzieję, że nieufność do mnie zniknie...'' -''To nic osobistego Corron, po prostu środki bezpieczeństwa.'' -''Rozumiem.'' - odpowiada Corron. Karl wchodzi do schronu aby dowiedzieć sie nieco więcej o Al'Summie, a w tym czasie Corron zaczyna się śmiać po cichu. -''Hahahaha... Głupcze.'' - mówi po cichu Corron. Po jakimś czasie ze schronu wychodzi Karl. -''Dobra, to mocno rozjaśnia sprawę. Domyślam się kto jest zleceniodawcą, wywnioskowałem to po tym jak Al'Summ wspomniał o wyewoluowanym Vaxazaurze z czerwonymi oczami.'' - mówi Karl. Corron przez chwilę zrobił lekko wystraszoną minę, przez co Karl zaczął być podejrzliwy. -''Corron...?'' - pyta Tennyson. -''Nic, nic... Po prostu... Boję się... Albeda.'' - powiedział niepewnym głosem Corron łapiąc się za tył szyi. -''Mhm... Tylko wiesz, ja nawet nie wspomniałem jego imienia...'' - mówi chłopak podejrzliwie patrząc na Pyronita. -''No... Ja też się domyśliłem o kim mówisz. W końcu Albedo jest znanym przestępcą...'' - mówi jeszcze bardziej przestraszonym głosem Pyronit. -''Nie no, rozumiem. Tylko się z tobą droczę Corron!'' - uspokaja kosmitę Karl. -''Ufff... Już myślałem, że...'' - chce powiedzieć Corron jednak przerywa mu dźwięk przemiany Karla - ...zaraz, co jest?! -''Dobrrrranoc! Prrr! '' - mówi Chochlik sypiący pyłkiem usypiającym w stronę podejrzanego. Corron zasnął, a Chochlik wszedł do jego snu... -''Prrr... Co my to mamy!?'' - zastanawia się Chochlik widząc statek kosmiczny w śnie Corrona. Kosmita wlatuje więc do środka i ku jego zdziwieniu zauważa tam... Mattecha rozmawiającego z tajemniczą postacią z czerwonymi oczami. -''Więc przyjmujesz to zadanie?'' - pyta się zmodulowanym głosem tajemnicza postać. -''Tak! Dorwanie Al'Summa, będzie najprostrzym zleceniem jakie dostałem!'' - odpowiada Mattech. -''Czyli dobrze się rozumiemy? Ty wraz z Samem Badassem napadn...'' - coś nienaturalnie przerwało kwestie postaci - ...a potem Sam Ba... -''Co tu się dzieje!? Prrrr! Czemu Przerrrrrywa? Czyżby się budził?'' - rozmyśla Chochlik - Jeżeli rrrrrozmyśla będę musiał stąd szybko wylatywać! Prrrr... Chochlik postanowił jeszcze trochę się dowiedzieć z tego snu. -''Masz weź to!'' - mówi tajemnicza postać do Mattecha, wręczając mu Maskę Tożsamości. Mattech zakłada maskę i nagle zaczyna się palić, jednak sen sie przerywa bo podejrzany się obudził. Chochlik więc wyleciał ze snu. -''Co się... stało?'' -''Nic, Corronie...'' - mówi stojący obok niego Karl, po czym dokańcza -''...a raczej Mattechu!'' Po wypowiedzeniu tych słów Karl agresywnie zdjął Maskę Tożsamości z podszywającego się wroga i był to właśnie Mattech. Technorg szybko wstał i popchnął Karla próbując uciec. -''Nie dopadniecie mnie żywe...'' - próbował wykrzyczeć Mattech jednak aresztowali go Hydraulicy, którzy przybiegli na wezwanie Tennysona. -''A jednak dopadliśmy... Zabrać go do celi...'' - odpowiada Karl. -''K1DN4PM...'' - wyszeptał jakiś kod Mattech. -''Co ty...?'' - powiedział Tennyson zauważając w okolicach jego głowy słuchawkę. Chłopak szybko zdejmuje słuchawkę z głowy wroga i zaczyna coś do niej mówić. -''Słuchaj! Tu ja, Karl Tennyson. Jeżeli mnie słyszysz to wiedz, że znajdę Cię, Albedo... Obiecuję, a wtedy nie będzie taryfy ulgowej!'' Jednak ze słuchawki wydobywał się tylko szum, a zdenerwowany Tennyson rzucił ją na podłogę i zgniótł. -''Karl, idziesz zbadać górę?'' - pyta się Kelp. -''Tak...'' - odpowiada, po czym dodaję - ...już nie wiem komu mam ufać... Karl idzie więc na górę aby zbadać co się stało. Uruchamia Ultimatrix, zmienia się w Łebkraba i zaczyna analizować cały pokój aby odtworzyć co miało w nim miejsce. Spogląda najpierw na stłuczone szkło, następnie na wgniecenie na ścianie znajdujące się na wprost okna. Później spogląda metalowy stół leżący na ukos obok wgniecenia w ścianie i zauważa zniszczoną lampę w rogu pokoju. Podchodzi do niej i zauważa ślady kwasu na około lampy. Na suficie również widzi ślady po ogniu. Łączy wszystkie te i inne pomniejsze elementy w całość i zaczyna mówić co się stało. -''Rozwiązałem tę jakże prostą układankę! Sam Jet stał naprzeciwko okna, gdy wtem wleciał z wielką prędkością Albedo w postaci Astrodaktyla nokautując Sama Jeta i przygniatając go do ściany. Zauważył go zszokowany Sam Gravity, który używając swoich magnetycznych kompetencji rzucił metalowym stołem w Astrodaktyla, jednak ten uniknął ataku i za pomocą energetycznego bicza zrzucił lampę na Gravity'ego. Następnie zmieniając się w Plujaka i wykorzystując chwilowe ogłuszenie oponenta, Albedo wystrzelił strumieniem kwasu w Gravity'ego okaleczając go mocno. Wleciał prawdopodobnie z Mattechem na co wskazuje wgniecenie obok okna, które stanowiło zahaczenie Technorga o krawędź okna. Albedo po tym wszystkim wyleciał używając kosmity z umiejętnością lotu, a Mattech został i po tym jak przybył Corron zaczął go podduszać. Pyronit broniąc się wystrzelił kilka kul ognia niecelnie w sufit. Technorgowi się udało i najprawdopodobniej wyrzucił ciało przez okno, którego pozbył się kto inny...'' - przeanalizował sytuację Łebkrab, po czym odmienił się w człowieka i dodał - Okej, teraz mam pewność, że to był Albedo, tylko to mi pomaga jakoś w tej sytuacji odnaleźć przyjaciół? Tym czasem odznaka Karla zaczęła migać co sygnalizowało próbę kontaktu z chłopcem. -''Karl, odbiór? Tu Kelp, zejdź proszę do piętra z siedzibą Hydraulików, ktoś chciałby z tobą porozmawiać i ma dla ciebie podarunek.'' -''Zrozumiano, już pędzę!'' Karl dotarł do siedziby, a na ekranie zauważył Azmutha, który miał wiadomość dla Karla. -''Witaj Karlu Tennysonie, otóż chciałbym Ci przekazać, że ukończyłem pracę nad Biomnitrixem.'' -''O, ekstra! Komu go dasz?'' - pyta Karl. -''Drogi Tennysonie, nie wiem czy to pytanie było formą humorystyczną, jednak ten specjalny zmiennik DNA przygotowałem dla ciebie.'' - odpowiada Azmuth. -''Przykro mi Azmuthcie, jednak odmówię. Wolę klasyczny Ultimatrix, tyle mi wystarczy.'' - mówi Karl. -''No cóż, przesłałem już go i znajduje się w specjalnej skrytce. Zostanie prawdopodobnie dla twojego ojca.'' - odpowiada Azmuth, jednak po chwili zauważa jak jeden z jego uczniów go podsłuchuje - Ej, co ty tu robisz? Idź stąd... Ech, Ci nowi... Przepraszam za nich Karl, żegnaj! -''Żegnaj!'' - odpowiada Karl, po czym Galwan się rozłącza. Nagle w całej bazie odbył się alarm, a Karl dostaje wiadomość od Hydraulików przez odznakę: -''Karl, nie uwierzysz! W mieście szaleje jeden z twoich starych wrogów!'' -''Animo? Boxum? A może Zombozo?'' -''Nie, żaden z nich. To jest... Krax. Dosyć dziwnie się zachowuje...'' - odpowiada Hydraulik. -''Co!? On przecież zginął!'' -''My tylko podajemy raport... Do twojej odznaki przesłaliśmy Ci koordynaty.'' -''Już tam biegnę!'' - mówi sobie Tennyson, po czym sobie myśli - Co tu się wyprawia? Bohater wybiera obcego, którego użyje aby dotrzeć na miejsce. Decyduje się na Szybciora. -''Zawsze mnie ciekawiło jak wygląda Ostateczny Szybcior...'' - myśli zaciekawiony Karl i uderza w tarcze zegarka zmieniając się w ostateczną formę obcego - Wow... Ciekawy. Kosmita zaczyna biegnąć i używa jednej ze swoich nowych dla wyewoluowanej formy mocy - lin stworzonych z lepkiej substancji. Dzięki niej może łapać się budynków, które są bardzo od niego oddalone i przyciągać się do nich sprawiając, że na miejsce dociera szybciej niż zrobiłaby to forma pre-ewolucyjna. Zauważa tam właśnie wspomnianego Kraxxa, który z łatwością pokonuje Hydraulików pazurami. -''Ej, koziołku! Ty nie ponieneś być martwy?!'' - pyta się wroga Karl. Ten jednak tylko ryczy na Karla i ciska w nim samochodem. Ostateczny Szybcior z łatwością unika ataku przeciwnika i biegnie wprost na niego z zamiarem wyprowadzenia serii szybkich kopniaków. Krax przy kontakcie z obcym znika ku zaskoczeniu Ostatecznego Szybciora. -''Co tu się wyprawia?'' - mówi Karl, po czym zaczyna skanować otoczenie dzięki swojej wielofunkcyjnej masce w poszukiwaniu Kraxa, jednak nic nie znajduje - Zniknął na amen... -''Karl, odbiór?'' - kontaktuje się przez odznakę jeden z Hydraulików - Mamy kolejny raport! W centrum handlowym szeleje... Vilgax! -''Co!? Przecież on siedzi w najbardziej strzeżonym więzieniu w galaktyce! Sprawdziliście w bazie danych, czy dalej tam się znajduje?'' - pyta Karl. -''Owszem. Vilgax znajduje się w więzieniu, ale i... na Ziemi...'' -''Co tu się dzieje!?'' -''My również nie wiemy Tennysonie.'' - mówi Hydraulik, po czym się rozłącza. Tennyson szybko dociera na miejsce i zmienia swoją formę na Echo Echo i zaczyna się klonować. Gdy próbuje wywołać falę dźwięku, Vilgax podskakuje szybko do obcych i wszystkich odrzuca jednym ruchem ręki. Kosmita łączy się ponownie w jednego osobnika i zmienia swoją formę na ostateczną, po czym wysyła w stronę wroga kilka dysków aby te go otoczyły i ogłuszyły. Vilgax jednak kilkoma ruchami ręki niszczy nadlatujące dyski. Ostateczny Echo Echo wywołuje potężną falę dźwięku, a Vilgax unika tego ataku... teleportacją. -''Zaraz, co!?'' - mówi zdziwiony Ostateczny Echo Echo - Kiedy nauczyłeś się tego Vilgusiu? O ile nim w ogóle jesteś... Vilgax jednak nic nie odpowiada i kontynuuje atak rzucając się na kosmitę. -''Nie masz ochoty na rozmowy? No dobra, jak chcesz...'' - dodaje Karl wzlatując w powietrze. Vilgax teleportuje się do Ostatecznego Echo Echo i uderza go z całej siły przygniatając go do ziemi. Wyewoluowany Sonorosianin używa kilku swoich dysków aby się sklonować, następnie kopie kosmity zaczynają równocześnie wywoływać soniczny krzyk w stronę Vilgaxa. Wróg jednak szybko teleportuje się za sklonowanych kosmitów i atakuje ich szponami przez co upadają na ziemię. Po tym jak Ostateczny Echo Echo ocknął się, Vilgaxa już nie było. -''Co za dziwny dzień...'' - myśli sobie Tennyson i odmienia się w człowieka. Tym czasem w bazie Strażników. Widać Bena, który wchodzi do środka budynku. -''Witam ponownie na Ziemi, Benie Tennysonie! Gdzie jest reszta oddziału drugiego?'' - pyta zaciekawiony Hydraulik Kelp. -''Nie dotarli...'' - mówi dziwnie brzmiącym głosem Tennyson. -''Ben, co się stało z twoim głosem? Zaczekaj chwilę, muszę Cię sprawdzić...'' - odpowiada Kelp powoli podchodząc do Bena. Tennyson wyprowadzając kilka szybkich ciosów nokautuje Kelpa i podczas gdy ten jest nieprzytomny związuje go i wrzuca do pobliskiego schowka. Ben kontynuuje i idzie dalej, zauważa go jeden z Hydraulików i podchodzi do niego. -''Witaj Benie Tennysonie! Miałem Ci przekazać, że czeka na ciebie Biomnitrix na samej górze.'' Mężczyzna nic nie odpowiada i chytrze się uśmiecha kiwając głową na potwierdzenie, po czym zaczyna iść w stronę pomieszczenia ze zmiennikiem DNA... W tym czasie Karl odnalazł kolejnego wroga, a był nim SześćSześć i w postaci Gas Machine z nim walczy. Tennyson w tej postaci uwalnia gaz, którym próbuje opanować i zniszczyć zbroję Sotoraggianina. Gaz dociera do wroga jednak w żadnym stopniu nie wpływa na jego zbroję. -''Jak to możliwe!? Gaz powinien przejąć kontrolę nad twoją zbroją!'' - zastanawia się zdziwiony Gas Machine. SześćSześć atakuje Gas Machine rzucając się na niego. Gas Machine jednak unika ataku i wyprowadza kontratak przygniatając wrogiego cudzoziemca do ziemi. SześćSześć wyprowadza potężny kop bohaterowi odrzucając go. -''Skoro nie działa na niego gaz, to pora na zmianę...'' - myśli sobie Gas Machine i zmienia formę na Megaszpona - Chcesz się tłuc? Wyzwanie przyjęte! Rozpoczyna się zacięta bitwa, walka jest dosyć równa, ponieważ obaj obcy świetnie walczą wręcz. Po kilku minutach walki, Megaszpon zauważa, że SześćSześć w ogóle nie używa żadnej z broni w swojej zbroi. -''Czyżby zbroja była fałszywa?'' - pyta się Megaszpon podczas walki. Wróg się tylko zaśmiał po cichu demonicznym głosem. -''Nie, to nie zbroja jest fałszywa, to ty jesteś fałszywy! Wszyscy wliczając dwóch moich poprzednich oponentów!'' - mówi Karl. -''Hahaha! Głupcze!'' - pierwszy raz odzywa się wróg. -''Kim ty jesteś?'' - zadaje kolejne pytanie Megaszpon wyprowadzając potężny kop, który daleko odrzucił wroga. Wrogi obcy cały czas kontynuuje śmiech, nawet po powaleniu na ziemię. -''Z czego tak się śmiejesz?'' - pyta Tennyson spoglądając na przeciwnika. Zostaje ukazana scena w bazie Strażników, w której Ben sięga po Biomnitrix. -''Gotowe...'' - mówi Tennyson. Akcja wraca ponownie na pole walki Karla i SześćSześć. Megaszpon podchodzi do kosmity i próbuje zdjąć maskę tożsamości. Nie udaje mu się to, a wróg zaczyna się jeszcze głośniej śmiać. -''Zaczynasz mnie denerwować!'' - mówi niezadowolony Megaszpon. -''Nie poznajesz mnie jeszcze?'' - odpowiada kosmita i zmienia się nagle w Aggregora. -''Czekaj...'' Oponent co chwilę zmienia swój wygląd na jednego z wrogów Bena lub Karla. Akcja znowu wraca do Bena, widać jak zdejmuje maskę tożsamości. Pod maską znajdował się Sam Badass, który zaczął wpatrywać się w Biomnitrix. Tym czasem Hydraulicy odnaleźli uwięzionego Kelpa w schowku. -''Szybko, włączyć alarm! Biegnąć na górę! Prawdopodobnie zostajemy okradani!'' - krzyczy w pośpiechu uwolniony Kelp. Hydraulicy włączają alarm i biegną szybko na górę. Sam Badass usłyszał alarm, spojrzał na Biomnitrix i powiedział: -''Je*ać zlecenie!'' - po czym założył Biomnitrix na oba nadgarstki i go użył. Hydraulicy dotarli na miejsce i zauważyli tam... -''Hot Wheels!'' - krzyczy przemieniony w fuzję Pyronita i Kineceleranina Badass, nazywając tak połączenie tych dwóch ras. Hydraulicy zaczynają ofensywę w stronę fuzji. Hot Wheels z łatwością pokonuje wszystkich Hydraulików podpalając przy tym bazę i uciekając. Sam Badass pozostawił po sobie ognisty ślad. Akcja ponownie wraca do Karla. Chłopakowi odznaka zaczyna dzwonić na czerwono co symbolizuje alarm w bazie. -''Czerwony alarm!? To coś poważnego! Ty maczałeś w tym palce!'' - krzyczy zdenerwowany Tennyson. -''Może! Hahahahaha!'' - odpowiada wróg kontynuując przemianę. -''To już koniec... Żarty się skończyły...'' - mówi zdenerwowany Karl zmieniając się w Toepicka - Bój się! Toepick otwiera klatkę w swoim hełmie ujawniając przy tym swoją straszną twarz wrogowi. Przeciwnik zaczyna głośno krzyczeć, widok tej twarzy wprowadza obcego do obłędu, przez co ujawnia swoją prawdziwą formę. -''Mr. Scare!?'' - mówi zdziwiony Toepick. Ten jednak nie odpowiada, ponieważ jest sparaliżowany przez strach. -''A jednak czegoś się boisz...'' - dodaje Toepick, który zmienia swoją formę na Jetray'a i podnosząc Mr. Scare'a w swoimi stopami zaczyna lecieć w stronę bazy. Po chwili Jetray dolatuje do bazy i zauważa, że Hydraulicy ugaszają w niej pożar. -''Karl! Szybko! Mam dla ciebie bardzo złą wiadomość...'' - mówi ranny Kelp. Areofibian podlatuje oddając sparaliżowanego Mr. Scare'a w ręce Hydraulików. -''Co się tu stało!?'' - pyta zaniepokojony Tennyson odmieniając się w człowieka. -''Sam Badass skardł Biomnitrix...'' - odpowiada Kelp. -''Co!? Jak to możliwe!?'' - pyta zdenerwowany chłopak. -''Użył maski tożsamości aby podszyć się pod twojego ojca...'' - mówi Hydraulik. -''Cały dzień zmarnowany żebym dowiedział się o tym tragicznym wydarzeniu? Nawet nie odnalazłem swoich przyjaciół...'' - mówi niezadowolony Karl, po czym dodaje - Jak widać, międzygalaktyczny zakaz używania masek tożsamości nie pomógł za bardzo... -''Przykro mi Karl... Przynajmniej Mr. Scare i Mattech zostali złapani...'' -''Będziemy musieli ich przesłuchać. Albedo dobiera sobie pachołki będąc ostrożnym. Chciał skraść Biomnitrix i porwać Al'Summa. On planuje coś dużego... Musimy się dowiedzieć co, zanim zrealizuje swój plan...'' Najważniejsze wydarzenia *Karl odkrywa, że za wszystkim stoi Albedo. *Mattech i Mr. Scare zostali aresztowani. *Azmuth kończy pracę nad Biomnitrixem. *Sam Badass skradł dla siebie Biomnitrix. Postacie *Karl Tennyson *Katie Miko *Hydraulik Kelp *Al'Summ *Azmuth *Uczeń Azmutha (pierwsze pojawienie) Wrogowie *Mattech *Mr. Scare *Sam Badass Kosmici Używani przez Karla *Chochlik (pierwsze ponowne pojawienie) *Łebkrab (pierwsze ponowne pojawienie) *Szybcior (pierwsze ponowne pojawienie) **Ostateczny Szybcior (pierwsze pojawienie) *Echo Echo (pierwsze ponowne pojawienie) **Ostateczny Echo Echo (pierwsze ponowne pojawienie) *Gas Machine *Megaszpon *Toepick (pierwsze ponowne pojawienie) *Jetray Używani przez Sama Badassa *Hot Wheels (pierwsze pojawienie) Ciekawostki *W tym odcinku Ostateczny Echo Echo pierwszy raz w historii serii użył swojej umiejętności duplikacji. *Ujawniona została także wada Mr. Scare'a, która mówi o tym, że po zmianie wyglądu, wrogi mutant nie uzyskuje kompetencji i umiejętności zmienionej formy, którą przybrał. *W tym odcinku dowiadujemy się, że Maski Tożsamości zostały zakazane we wszystkich galaktykach. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Karl 10: Spadkobierca Omnitrixa